


Marry Me

by 07_24_3



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 原来还有人知道AO3不会数中文字数, 才知道可以打中文tag
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07_24_3/pseuds/07_24_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>演员Villa和记者Silva的爱情故事，摄像师Reina主要负责被秀恩爱的闪到眼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter.1

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是作者M，第一次在AO3上发文。文笔略渣槽点略奇怪文风略逗比。不足之处还请大家在评论里指出来谢谢w

David Villa是个帅气而又高冷的男演员。

帅气自然是不用多说的，至于高冷，这是因为他从来不接受记者的采访，从来不。偶尔，他会应邀出席一些活动。

尽管如此，只要他一出现在记者的视线内，就马上会有一群人拥上前去问东问西，这时的Villa会选择直接无视他们。

——

David Silva是个初出茅庐而又敬业的记者。

他主要负责的方面是娱乐相关，于是，当传出Villa要参加一次慈善晚会的消息时，Silva被派去看看能不能与Villa搭上话，摄像师Reina与他一起去。

Silva自然知道Villa是何等人物，他若是真的去了估计连记者围成的圈都挤不进去。但是，上司的命令是不能拒绝的。

临出发时Silva的同事们纷纷表示心疼。


	2. Chapter.2

“嘿Silva，坐我的车去吧。”Reina把摄像机装到车的后备箱里。

“好啊，谢……”

“不用谢，我知道你没车。”Reina打断Silva的话。

Silva真想潇洒地一摔车门然后去打的，但是上司知道他这么做的理由后估计不会给他报销车费。他在心里默默地衡量了一下，最终还是上了Reina的车。

“年轻人啊，要多努力工作，这样才能早早攒钱买车。你看我，多敬业……”Silva差点没用包里的胶带封上Reina的嘴。

Reina把车停在附近的停车场，两人步行到晚会地点后，Silva才发现原来记者都被保安拦在了门外。 低头看看表，离晚会结束还有一小时左右。

“去吃点东西吧，这附近有家不错的餐厅。”Reina一脸坏笑，用胳膊肘轻轻捅了下Silva，“可以报销哦。”

Silva摇了摇头：“我还是等在这儿好了，万一等会儿David Villa提前出来了呢？”

Reina一下子笑出来：“你真以为他会理你？”

Silva耸耸肩：“谁知道呢，总得试试吧。”

Reina摇了摇头：“你们这些年轻人啊，都对生活抱有太高的期望了。”

Silva白了眼Reina，你之前在车上不是废话了一堆让我努力工作吗：“哟，您老今年高寿？”

“不和你扯了，我去吃饭了。”Reina一溜烟跑了。

Silva叹了口气，坐在晚会门口的台阶上，掏出包里的三明治默默啃了起来。

就在他拆开包装要咬下第一口的时候，他的身旁忽然冒出了一个小男孩，直盯着Silva手里的三明治。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要问我这个小男孩是谁，大概只是推动剧情发展？


	3. Chapter.3

Silva转头打量了下那个男孩，衣服不是很破旧但并不干净，看起来像是几天没洗澡了。

“你很饿？”

男孩点点头。

“喏，这个给你。”Silva把三明治塞到男孩手里，“你一个人？你的父母呢？”

男孩嘴里含着食物含糊不清地说：“我和他们闹别扭了，所以我就自己跑出来。”

Silva不知为何想起了自己的父母，唉，愿他们在天国安息。

想着想着Silva眼眶有些湿润，男孩吓了一跳：“大哥哥，你没事吧？”

“没事，”Silva反应过来，笑着拍拍男孩的背，“以后可不要再随随便便离家出走，父母会很担心的。”

男孩随便应了一声又吃起三明治。

忽然一阵喧闹，Silva一回头，原来是Villa出来了。他匆忙站起身，余光看到Reina扛着摄像机跑过来。

“我要去工作了，吃完三明治别忘了赶紧回家。”Silva接过Reina递来的话筒，然后在试图挤进人群的时候发现了一个问题：人太密他那么矮小瘦弱（划掉）根本挤不进去啊！

就在Silva准备放弃的时候，人群中的Villa忽然发话了：“那边那个小个子，你过来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存货到这里就发完了，以后更起来就要慢了，大概一两周一更:-P


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说好的一两周变成了一个月……不过并没有什么人看晚更一会也没什么吧

记者纷纷看向Silva，而Silva却下意识地看了看左右，除了Reina还真没有别人。

“你在叫我？”

“当然，这里就你最矮。”

Silva忍住没有翻白眼，走过人群自动让出来的一条路到了Villa面前。

“你有什么问题吗？”

忽略掉同行们羡慕嫉妒恨的目光，Silva做了个深呼吸然后说：“请问一下，听说几个月后您的新电影会上映，那首映式会在哪儿呢？”

“曼彻斯特。”

“您会出席吗？”Silva觉得自己的问题很蠢，Villa除了慈善活动从来不出现在公众视线里。

“会。”Silva有些惊讶。

“嗯……到时候我还能再采访您吗？”Silva觉得自己的问题一个比一个蠢，Villa能接受采访就已经不可思议了，更别说采访Villa的记者会是他。这样的情况要是有能有二次，Silva可以去买彩票了。

Villa听到这个问题后皱了皱眉：“为什么不能？”

哦老天。

Villa说他可以再次采访他。Silva怀疑自己是不是听错了。

“如果你愿意，以后都由你来采访好了。”Villa又补上一句。

Silva觉得自己以后光靠Villa的独家新闻完全不用再担心自己的收入了。

他可以开一个专栏，报道Villa的各种新闻。也可以去弄一个网站，把这些报道整合起来。

Silva沉浸在自己的幻想中，直到Villa的话把他拉回现实：“对了，你还没吃晚饭吧。”

“诶是你怎么知道的。”Silva觉得有些不可思议。

“我看见你把三明治给了一个孩子。”Villa从钱包里掏出一张卡片递给Silva，“前面不远有一家不错的餐厅，你可以去那里尝尝。”

“……谢谢。”Silva感觉自己一下子词穷了。

“没别的问题我就先走了。”

于是Silva一边傻傻地挥手一边目送着Villa上车离开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章要等好一会儿了，不过不出两个月我应该会回来


	5. Chapter.5

   Villa一大早被手机的铃声惊醒，他猛地从床上坐起来抓过床头柜上的手机。

    “早，这里是David Villa。”

    “哦妈妈，最近身体还好吧。”

    “David Silva？谁？”        

    “哦，你说昨天那个记者啊……有什么问题吗？”

    “他是个好人……妈你大清早打来电话就为说这个？”

    “……我说，我才见了他一面啊。”

    “什么！我怎么会喜欢他！妈你在开玩笑吗！”

    “我……我也不知道为什么会答应啊，反正就这么发生了……我先去吃早饭了，再见。”

   Villa挂掉电话后盯着手机发了好一会儿呆。脑子里全是妈妈刚说过的话：David可真是个心地善良的孩子……要是有他照顾你我也就放心了……别狡辩了，那你为什么会答应他的采访呢……

    是啊，自己为什么会让他来采访呢？Villa忽然自己也有些弄不清了。估计此时这件事已经上了不少娱乐小报的头条了。

    呻吟着倒回床上，Villa决定再补点觉。

    一定是前几天拍戏太累导致睡眠不足所以大脑才短路的，Villa坚信着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以以后更文就会很长时间才更一段或几段了，毕竟初二用电脑的时间少了_(:3


End file.
